PAR-13-164 Project Summary This proposed project is designed to achieve equivalency, consistency, and uniformity with federal manufactured foods safety standards through the development and implementation of routinely conducted quality assurance self-assessment procedures for Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards #4- Inspection Audit program, # 6- Compliance and Enforcement, and # 10- Laboratory Support. The objectives are to strengthen the MDARD food program infrastructure through compliance with all manufactured food regulatory program standards and establish performance standards to audit for quality and remediation of weaknesses. Incorporating a self-auditing system into the Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development, Food and Dairy Program, Food Safety and Inspection Program, will ensure that Michigan pursues continuous quality improvement to meet the intent of the Manufactured Foods Regulatory Program Standards. The self-assessment procedures use a root causal analysis approach, identify food program areas for improvement, and commit the food program to develop and implement action plans for correction. Through this cooperative agreement, the Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development achieves conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards and develops deliverables that can be shared with other states and serve as a template for a national model.